Goblin Slayer: Sword Maiden's Reward
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: An unfortunate mishap in the usual hunt for goblins precipitates an opportunity for Sword Maiden. mature/smut


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

It had probably been a mistake to take this venture.

On the surface, it had seemed "simple". It had been a mid-level escort quest for a certain engineer to map out an underground cistern. This was to aid in the construction of a new aqueduct to supply the nearby town. There had been reports of goblin sightings in the area, which had naturally drawn a dark shroud over any attempts at construction.

Of course, "simple" had not meant a lapse in preparations, for Goblin Slayer and his party. The presence of goblins was expected, and thus nothing would be left to chance. Even the indication of a significant presence of mercenaries in the nearby town did not mean they could just relax.

"For all you know, there's an army just underneath," Goblin Slayer had said in a clipped voice. "The mercenaries wouldn't stand a chance." And that was that.

Circumstances would later prove the silver-ranker wrong. The journey to the underground cistern had been uneventful. The layout of the caverns themselves seemed simplistic enough that Goblin Slayer calculated that they would be done in half the estimated time. Then they found signs of goblin infestation, and it was here that the root of the current problem began.

There appeared to be no goblins. Several spells had been used to confirm that fact, and on the surface, it seemed that while there _had _been goblins here, they had all left long before, leaving only their detritus behind to befoul the place. Unwilling to leave things to chance, Goblin Slayer opted to scout out the caverns beyond and confirm the party's impression, while the rest of them completed the engineer's task. There had been protests—Goblin Slayer could not possibly take on a surprise goblin infestation alone. But they deferred to his insistence, and went on to complete the quest.

Goblin Slayer fully expected goblins to be unleashed from every dark corner. But the deeper he went, the clearer it became that the goblins were long gone. There was a disturbing amount of humanoid bones, but they were all damp, sad bones, not rotting flesh. There weren't even signs of a rare goblin lord which had decided to use this place for its lair—as far as he was concerned the goblins really had left.

If there really were goblins left here, they would live in the deepest places where even he could not venture. It rankled that their odious presence would continue to linger, but at least today was a day where no one would suffer their barbarity. And he, of course, would be ready for the day they would inevitably emerge, hungry for flesh, and yet only finding his biting steel to gorge upon.

Unfortunately, as he made his way back up to the surface caverns, he did not notice that he had already been poisoned until it was too late.

"Guh!" He dragged his feet, his hand on the cave wall as he struggled to jog faster. He had not detected any change in the air which indicated a poison cloud, which meant this was probably something else. Perhaps some vile new craft by the goblins, which he had never encountered before. Or it was something natural but insidious, something spawned in proximity to the goblin abodes owing to their vile nature; that had then seeped under his armor, his skin.

It felt like his body had turned into the sun. His armor became burdensome and sweltering, his skin burning with a fever he could not understand. He experienced double vision; which now meant his combat abilities were shot. He hoped to rendezvous back with his party soon, even prayed for divine intervention. The pain was such that his iron will succumbed to the need to rest, to recuperate, to dig into his pack and consume the water there to soothe his raging insides.

He woke and found that he had missed several hours. The remaining water in the pack had long since dried up. The poison or whatever it was still tormented him. He crawled upwards, stumbling on ungainly feet, before resuming his escape. It would not do to have goblins fall upon him now—he knew it would be a death sentence. While death was a very real possibility he considered as one who hunted goblins, to die in this way was quite humiliating. He didn't even know what this poison was.

He had to get to a healer, or to a shrine. His party would no doubt be concerned, but as per the plan they were expected to have returned back safely with the engineer. Beyond that he had no idea what they would do, so he ultimately focused on saving himself through sheer force of will.

He'd fallen asleep on his feet and woken up several times already. Each time he fully expected a cold blade inside his gut, or cold, clammy hands around his throat. And each time the mysterious poison lingered, never easing its relentless torture.

When he was close to the entrance, he fell to the ground once more. The last thing he saw before falling back asleep was a glint of silver, and golden locks swaying like wheat in the wind. Was it Priestess? He did not know.

"_Thank goodness I found you."_

Goblin Slayer next woke to a surprise. He was outside, and felt the cool, breezy air on his naked skin. His naked skin of course, was the next surprise, for he found that his armor had been stripped off, while he wore only his underclothes and several patches of what looked like leaves on his skin. His hand looked for and found his weapon, which was right beside him, before he fully assessed the situation.

It seemed like some sort of camp. The small embers dozing on an ashen pit implied a campfire had been made then doused. The smell of food came from a pot in the distance. It was a small, rudimentary camp, and its owner emerged to reveal itself, and surprised Goblin Slayer when he saw that it was the Sword Maiden. She turned her blindfolded visage to him, before she broke out in a small smile.

"Hello," she greeted.

"This camp is not safe," he pointed out. "Could you not have taken me to the town?"

"The nearest town is very far," she replied, unfazed by his sudden and blunt question. "I suspect that in your delirium, you found yourself exiting somewhere other than what you remembered."

He scowled. That made sense. While the poison gripped him, he had lost his sense of direction. It was entirely possible that his body had ended up on an alternate path leading away from his original entry. But even with that, why was Sword Maiden here?

"I followed a summons from on high," she replied to his unsaid question. "It was a voice from my dreams which told me to go to this place, in order to save one who was d—who was close to me. I heeded it, and found you there, as was foretold. I brought you here, where I tended to you."

"Thank you," he said, moving to throw the blankets off him. But before he could move any more, he was racked once more by a new pulse of pain. The poison was still inside, though somehow muted now. He gritted his teeth.

"Careful, please," she cautioned, reaching out a hand. "The miasma within you is not yet completely healed. You need to rest and allow me to cleanse it."

"I see," he said, relenting. "You know of it?"

"Your body has drunk of a magical miasma," she explained. "It has had hours to take definite root within you. I fear it will be difficult to remove. Those herbs I placed on your skin only served to cool your skin, but the underlying malady persists."

"Then please take me to town," he said. "This place is dangerous."

Sword Maiden hesitated, before shaking her head. "No, we must not. It would be more dangerous to _you _if we leave this infection untreated. We have to treat you now."

"You don't understand. It would be dangerous. Goblins could stumble on us any moment."

"It will be fine. I've erected a magical field to keep us invisible. And of course, this area is located on a high cliff—highly defensible with an easy shortcut down. Anyone approaching will be detected easily. I won't say it's one hundred percent foolproof, but it's nearly there."

Goblin Slayer stared at her in silence. "Still—"

"We also shan't stay here long," Sword Maiden continued. She bustled around. "Just enough to cleanse you of the taint. And so we shall not waste any more time." She drew close to him, then pressed her body against his. She was warm, but not hellishly so. It was a soothing sort of warmth, amplified by a feeling of softness that permeated her.

She caressed his chest. Her voice was low and husky, yet resonated in his ears. Was it the damned spell, or had she become arousing within the past few moments? He couldn't really say. Perhaps he had fallen asleep yet again, and this was just a fever dream. His body did still feel sore and aching, as if there was something burning within that he just had to spring loose.

"Please just relax, and let the spell aid you…" she whispered. He didn't know where reality ended and delusion began, but he wasn't in any condition to make sure of anything at all.

Skin pressed against skin. He could feel her comforting warmth steal into his, slowly but surely. He could feel the softness of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him. He could smell the potent fragrance of her hair, her body. It did not take long before she began kissing all over his skin. Her kisses were eager, with a hint of awkwardness. Her fingertips roamed all over his back. Her hand splayed over his chest. She breathed against his neck, peppering it with small, wet kisses.

"You're so strong…" she murmured.

Before he knew it, she'd straddled his body. He could not speak, could only slowly feel the weight of her gorgeous body against his. Her large breasts, their nipples firm and aroused, brushed against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

There was a heat in his groin that he can no longer ignore. And it seemed that she noticed it as well. She began to rub against it, against the "him" below. The pressure of her body over that part stoked the fire that was already present. Motes of pleasure exploded in his mind. Without thinking, his hands caressed her back, and from that point of contact emerged ripples of sensation, to which she reacted with a pleased shudder. He strained to feel the skin under the fabric, to mold his hands against bare, pale, delicious flesh.

Their bodies grinded together, slow, then fast, as if each were seeking some form of pleasure. The transmutation of dull pain to a pleasant, wanton heat was not altogether unwelcome. Nor was the fact that they were crossing some line, breaking some hitherto unheard compact. Neither seemed to care; for his part his mind was lost in delirium, and she somehow wanted this, _needed _this, if her shy, desperate murmurs against his ear were anything to go by.

Thus did the Sword Maiden take the plunge, bold as she had been in her prime days. And he did not deny her.

She uncovered his erection, warm and stiffening, and began to squeeze all around the turgid length. Her fingernails brushed with feather-light softness along the underside of his length, traveling from the tip of his cock, circling around the bulbous glans, then down its veiny surface towards the base, then back again. She twirled her fingers round and round, until it was his turn to shudder. Unbelievably, the heat of his fever had given way to the furnace of arousal, which was slowly heating up.

While her hand slowly pumped his cock, she didn't stop kissing and touching the skin over the rest of his body, teasing and tormenting him with a touch of her lips and with the grazing of her fingertips. Then, as if on cue she squeezed his cock hard, tweaking the sensitive tip as it began to twitch, as if it had a mind of its own.

As if trapped in the thrall of a siren-like being, he could do nothing else but bask in the pleasure she gave, as the inferno in his crotch rapidly began to rise. Thus she was able to do as she liked to him and his body, like a wide-eyed explorer of a mysterious new land. She knew him from every angle, explored every harsh swell and crevice, all while priming his cock like a navigation wheel, guiding him along with her into the very depths of pleasure.

Then, his fingers left him. Suddenly bereft of sensation, he could only flounder about, helpless, until he felt a wet, warm presence press itself against his eager, pulsing cock. It dripped some sort of warm liquid that enveloped his member, coating it until it was slick with her essence. He felt her sigh against his neck, murmuring things he couldn't comprehend. But while he couldn't understand _those _words, he definitely had some inkling that something else would be happening, especially down _there _where his crotch had suddenly met hers. Her legs now straddled him directly, with the weight of her luscious form now pressing down fully on him.

He had not fully intended to engage in this carnal act. And yet needs must, when the god of lust drives. As if she was herself hesitant to take the next step, she spent the next few moments unconsciously teasing him as she moved her labia all over his tip, tantalizing him with the warm pleasure waiting just beyond. Her pussy lips rubbed and grazed against his cock head, bringing him a great, explosively pleasurable feeling. She was completely wet and weeping, as if the cunt had belonged to some wanton slut instead of the matronly Sword Maiden.

Her humble, whispery voice was smooth and alluring. Her fingers pinched the sides of her swollen labia and exposed the fresh, pink opening of her pussy. In this way she descended, as if she were crowning the head of his cock with the flesh of her vagina. He could smell her hot musk emanating from her snatch, arousing him further.

Then came the actual "coronation". She took her small, glistening snatch and pressed it down over the tip of his swollen shaft. Slowly she began to take him within her, swallowing him up inch by inch as her pussy lips liberally drooled over his rock-hard erection, oozing down and forming a pool of her essence along the base. He gasped and groaned; as did she, each of them sighing from the feel of slowly being united, the feel of engaging in this carnal act. Though unseen, her gaze behind her blindfold could not contain the lustful fire that glowed therein.

For it was a simple thing; a most primal thing, something the goblins, of all creatures, knew well. This was the act of conquest, of stealing ownership, of owning, of defeating. For Sword Maiden she was at the cusp of fulfilling her hidden desires, her wish to claim the strong and rugged Goblin Slayer for herself, and damn everyone else. For the latter, this was the feel of possessing a woman, of rutting into a female beast gripped by a most unnatural estrus, and surrendering to the mating craze.

He pushed his cock upward, supplementing her efforts to come down on him, unaware of the exact force to use. And yet she gasped in pleasure as his hardness thrust deeper into her than any wound had before, as he continued to slide inside. Then, he reached her very depths, and she felt as if she were impaled on a strong and sturdy sword, hot and fresh from the forge, its form pulsing with potent energy.

"Ah…! Haaah!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers digging into the skin hard as she struggled to control the feelings welling up from within her. She pushed her face against his chest, allowing him to smell the fragrant musk of her moist hair, which sprawled all around his chest like a blanket. Her body trembled, though he didn't know why. He swallowed, unable to stand the pleasure of being tightly squeezed on all sides by her velvet-smooth insides, which seemed now to move and undulate like it had a mind of its own.

Their mutual lusts spiraled out of control, burning hotter and hotter with every passing second. She seemed to be the perfect fit for him, and he had adequately filled her up to the very depths of her womb, though not to the extent of harming her. She began to grind on top of him, her body remembering the motions—but not the humiliation—and pushing him in and out of her with ever-increasing abandon. For his part, he was slowly being overwhelmed by the hot pleasure that coursed through his body like a brand new fever, caused by her ever-tight, squeezing embraces, by her rapid, frantic motions as her hips danced on top of him.

It was then that he took initiative, his masculine instincts flaring up and urging him to take control. He grabbed her by the waist as he rose to a sitting position, carrying her back and up to straddle him face-to-face. Her knees bent, with her legs wrapping around his back. He grabbed her firmly by the buttocks and pounded her down onto him with greater ferocity, while she rocked back and forth, left and right, and around in a circle, moving just enough to stimulate his cock through his every eager thrust while also making him exert pressure on the various nerves of her inner folds.

She gasped openly, her breasts heaving with her every rasping breath, with every one of his deep, probing thrusts. As he plowed into her so did she guide him along, pulling him along with her into the inevitable heights of climax. He squeezed her thick, soft breasts, mashing them together beneath the fabric while pinching her pert nipples. She whined and pleaded from his acts, bleating out incomprehensible sounds that did not seem like actual words. He sucked on her nipples through the fabric, one at a time, one after another, until her clothes were soaked in their sweat and his flying drool. Elsewhere he kept a firm grip on her sexy, curvy asscheeks. A growl came from the depths of his throat as electric shocks of pleasure came streaming up his spine, then up to his brain.

Suddenly, Sword Maiden arched her back, screeching softly into the air before exhaling loudly, explosively. He grabbed her hands, and she held onto them as if her very life depended on it. She squeezed, hard, as he felt her arms tremble.

"Aaaah, no… my goddess…! My goddess..! Forgive me…!" She moaned and started to shake near his body, as sweet, agonizing shivers began to run through her body. Unseen, her eyes rolled upward as she fainted onto him, the shocks of the orgasm sending her into a sweet, rapturous trance as she gazed into his earnest young eyes, eyes that were now tinged with the haze of lust.

It was also here where he responded to her orgasm with his own, as he pumped ever closer and deeper inside until he couldn't fit anymore. His shaft had twitched, while heat built up along the base, until his essence came shooting up the shaft before decorating her hallowed insides. This was done again and again, as white-hot seed painted the Sword Maiden's insides, filling her with an unexplainable feeling of bliss. She collapsed on him, giving herself fully to his manly embrace even as he pumped her full with his cum, flooding her chamber with it until it practically overflowed. Every last one of his seed sought out her womb, churning and mixing within her.

After a while they came down from their high, but their desires still ran, passionate and violent. For his part, his fever dream was too pleasurable to wake from, and she could not miss this chance to remain connected to the one person who had become an important part of her life. While still connected, she began to lovingly grind her hips over him, while stimulating his length within with deft squeezes of her pussy. Then his cock started to piston in and out of her, restarting the glorious rhythm that had brought the both of them to wild, explosive climax.

They were not yet done. Oh no. The secret, amorous understanding they shared led them onward to new sensations, using newer positions. They had completely gone past the point of no return, had become animals that thought of nothing but raw, explosive sex.

And it didn't help that she literally begged him, her sultry whispers resounding with the force of thunder in his ears: "More… please give me more… fill me up…!"

He pushed her to the ground, and claimed her as a wild beast might, pounding into her from behind with dogged determination until she literally overflowed with his cum.

Then she sat him back and sucked on his cock with her luscious lips, teasing and licking all over until his white seed painted the back of her throat, shooting all the way down to settle in her belly. She repeated her blowjob again, seemingly thirsting for his cock like a parched man needed water, and he rewarded her enthusiasm by spraying his next load all over her face, staining her beautiful visage with big, fat dollops of his jizz.

They fucked again on the carpet, his body on top of hers, their hands clasped together as they gave in to the instinct to breed. For it was not only the goblins who were cursed with such a drive—even humans turned feral when it came to mind-blowing sex like this. And in this fever dream, Sword Maiden had become just another woman for a man like Goblin Slayer to claim, to dominate, just a womb to seed with his essence. He coupled with her until the dream faded away, melting into delirious moments and hazy remembrances until darkness took him.

* * *

When they came upon him, he was sitting alone, the camp he'd made having already been disassembled. They'd asked the when, the why, the what, the how, as he had completely disappeared without a word for close to a day.

The party had debated amongst themselves, until they decided to scout out the area outside the caverns, following the advice from that very same engineer, who'd proposed that there should be several exits.

All they got from his armored visage were short, clipped remarks about the goblin non-presence. Of course, by the time he'd emerged, the sun had already dipped into the horizon, he explained, which was why he'd immediately set up camp.

Priestess, who knew him better than most, wondered why he'd even done that—as it would have been better to return to town than risk camping outside when there never was any need. But she deferred to his greater experience.

And then, at the end, he inquired if they had ever seen the Sword Maiden in town. Puzzled, they each said no, but they couldn't be sure, because they hadn't been in town for that long.

"Why do you ask?" High Elf Archer inquired.

Goblin Slayer turned his head, as if he were looking at a specific spot on the ground near him. There were various marks and impressions on it, as if several beasts of burden had once been there long ago.

"It's nothing."

* * *

**Chapter commissioned by Theqman90, thank you.** **A reminder that this is a com****mission.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
